Don't Say A Word
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: Two sisters, Miranda and Corinne, end up getting in a lot of trouble... How do they get out? With help from some of our favorite characters from the Outsiders! That sucked, so please read it anyway.
1. Corinne's POV

We don't own the Outsiders, unfortunatly. However, we wish we did. Umm... Corrine is mine, Miranda is Nissa's. Nuff said. Oh, I'm hungry. And mad. We can't forget mad...   
  
Don't Say A Word  
By: Narcissa543 and PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 1: Corrine's POV  
  
Man it was cold. Cold enough to freeze. And no, I'm not complaining.   
  
It was kind of my fault we were walking around out here in the first place. You see, Miranda's not too crazy about parties, or at least not as much as I am. Anyway, my loser of a boyfriend *errhem* dumped us out here. So I let it slip to him I've been after that really hot new guy... Big deal. So what? He shouldn't be so selfish. So now we're walking to the party.   
  
You see, my name is Corrine Burgess, like it or not. I happen to not like it. I am kinda tall, and I have reddish brown hair and blue eyes. My temper, well, matches my hair. I can be quite devilish when angered.   
  
My sister... well, as far as I'm concerned, Miranda's just weird. Enough said.   
  
When we got to the party, things were already wild. But then, what can you expect with these kinds of parties? Fun, that's what.  
  
By the first five minutes, Miranda was bored. I told you she wasn't the party type, and no, I wasn't joking.   
  
After flirting with a few guys and getting numerous obsured invitations (no need to go into detail there, they were all refused), I began to see what she meant. The same thing over and over was boring. Weird, isn't it, how we influence each other so much. I hate doing that.   
  
I grabbed a beer off the counter, and by 1 o' clock, I was on round 5. I was so drunk I started cheering for Shepard when he got in a fight later. Too bad too, Winston's kinda good looking.   
  
Miranda was getting kinda edgey, on the behalf that Shepard makes her nervous. I don't blame her really, but hey, I'll beat up anyone, even without a real reason to. That just goes to show you I'm a flat out hood. As for Miranda... well...  
  
*A/N: It'll get better!!!! I promise!!! Please reveiw!!* 


	2. Miranda's POV

Chapter 2: Miranda's POV  
  
  
  
The party was starting to get really boring and with my sister drunk and cheering on Shepard in a fight, I wanted to get up and leave. I live in a hood's neighborhood, but I ain't that much of a hood. Sure I dress like one and usually act like one, but I don't do all the things hoods do. I don't drink, I don't smoke (I can't stand smoking... it drives me nuts.), and I don't like going to parties. Especially parties like this one.  
  
  
  
I stood up and walked up behind Corrine. I told her I was going to go and that she could follow me if she wanted, but she either didn't hear me or was ignoring me because she didn't even respond. So I just turned around and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
It was a cool fall evening, it didn't feel too cold to me, but then I was wearing my black leather biker's jacket. That's one thing about me that not too many people expect. I'm obsessed with motorcycles. They just seem really cool to me. My dad used to have one, but then he was in an accident with it and... well, let's just say you couldn't really tell what it was after that. But, believe it or not, my dad lived through it. It really surprised me that he did, the way he was so banged up. He had had both his legs broken, one of his arms broken, and a crack in his skull. Luckily, that wasn't fatal. That's what would have killed him, but since he wasn't wearing a helmet (not many people do), he got what he deserved.  
  
  
  
I was walking down the street towards my house, when I realized I was being followed by people in a blue Mustang. I thought about running, but they would still catch me, so I didn't. I just kept walking like I didn't know they were there. Then they pulled over next to me and got out. I didn't stop, but one of the guys cut me off.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked coolly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," one of them said. I could smell alcohol, so I knew they had been drinking. I was starting to get a little nervous. Socs can be cold-blooded mean when they're drunk. The one who had talked took a step towards me, so I stepped back. I looked behind me a saw a space big enough for me to go through between two of the Socs. I turned around and ran through it, and, since the Socs being drunk, nobody was able to stop me. And once I was out of the circle, I didn't stop. I ran as fast as I could back to the party.  
  
  
  
***A/N: Well, that was chapter 2. Three should be up soon. Please R/R*** 


End file.
